<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment With You by Hollie47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125596">A Moment With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47'>Hollie47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby takes care of Regina while she is sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting up in their lush bed, warm blankets pulled up around her waist, Ruby leant against the headboard, typing away on her laptop as Regina got some much needed rest next to her.  Turning her head to face out the window, Ruby watched as the steady rain hit the glass panels and ran down them as the wind blew harshly, picking up fallen leaves in its wake and sending them flying in all directions.  It was a gloomy, cold day, and for Ruby it was the perfect time to spend the day in bed.</p>
<p>Hearing Regina cough, Ruby turned her attention to the sleeping woman beside her.  Placing her hand on Regina’s forehead for a moment, Ruby checked her temperature, biting her bottom lip in concern when she felt the heat radiating off her partner.  It had been three days since Regina first started to feel unwell and it took until today for it to finally get the best of her.  Regina did not enjoy giving into defeat and for her to do so was a very telling sign of how sick she was really feeling.</p>
<p>Pulling the heavy blanket down to around Regina’s waist as gently as she could, Ruby leaned back and observed Regina for a few moments, hoping she didn’t disturb her partner.  After she was sure Regina was still fast asleep, Ruby looked to her laptop and noticed that the screen was in sleep mode.  Running her finger over the mouse pad, she waited until the screen came to life.  Looking at her open document, Ruby went back to typing up an outline for a book idea she had, one she was very excited about.</p>
<p>When she first mentioned she wanted to write a book to Regina she thought that it was a dumb idea and she would be told so, but Regina’s reaction was something she wasn’t expecting.  Regina was encouraging, willing to listen, and even offered up a few ideas for the plot holes she hadn’t quite figured out.  Having a partner who was supportive of her made her feel good about herself and it made her want to accomplish her goal of writing a book, no matter how long it would take her.</p>
<p>Feeling Regina move under the sheet, Ruby noticed she was starting to wake up so she closed her laptop and put it aside; making sure her partner had her full attention.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ruby softly said, watching as Regina blinked, her brown eyes slowly opening.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Regina replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“Just over an hour, how are you feeling?” Ruby asked, brushing a loose strand of hair off Regina’s face.</p>
<p>“I still feel like crap but my head has gone from pounding to just an ache, so, some improvement I guess,” Regina responded, rubbing her temples as she sat up.</p>
<p>Wrapping an arm around Regina, Ruby pulled her partner close and placed a soft kiss on her head.  “Did the pain killers and nap help with the all over aches and pains?”</p>
<p>“They did, thank you for pushing me to take them, I know I’m stubborn when I don’t feel well,” Regina replied, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder, allowing herself to have a moment to relax.</p>
<p>“You know I’m here to push you, and support you, and be a nag when needed.  I do it because I love you,” Ruby responded, smiling at Regina as she placed a kiss on her partner’s head.</p>
<p>“I love you too, my love,” Regina replied, a small on her face as she placed an arm around Ruby’s waist, not wanting to let go of her just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>